


Fantasies

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She wants more than just a fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fantasies  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wolverine/Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 470  
>  **Summary:** She wants more than just a fantasy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'fantasies' on my romance bingo card for 1_million_words

“I want you.” He whispered the words against her lips as his fingers trailed down her body pushing her clothes out of the way.

A loud moan escaped her and his fingers stilled. 

“No.” Her voice was husky with desire and rising panic. “Please don’t stop.” No one had ever touched her before and she needed him to be the first.

“Shh.” His fingers pushed beneath the waistband of her panties. “I’m not stopping.”

Her eyes closed tight, her mouth open as pleasure flooded her body.

 

“What are you thinking about it?”

She jerked her eyes open, her face bright red as she shook her head. _How could she be alright? It had only been a dream._

“Hey, look at me.” Concern laced Wolverine’s voice as he sat down beside her and pulled her gently into his arms taking great care to make sure their skin didn’t touch.

Rogue shook her head again; tears welled in her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder. She was grateful she’d had the good sense to wear a hoodie. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him... again.

“Marie.” 

Her name on his lips caused her to raise her head and look deep into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” When she stayed mulishly silent, he gave her a determined look before he whispered, “I can be just as stubborn as you and I’m going to keep asking until you tell me. So what’s wrong?”

With a soft sigh she lowered her voice. “I was daydreaming.” Before he could ask she quickly added, “It was about you and me. About what we can never have.”

It took a minute for it to dawn on him what she was talking about it. “Oh.” He blinked. “What do you mean we can never have?”

A mirthless laugh escaped her. “Isn’t it obvious? I can’t touch you. You can’t touch me.” Tears began to fall softly down her cheeks as she continued to speak. “We’re doomed before we can ever be.”

“Don’t you give up on us quite yet. We will find a way.”

“How can you be so sure?” She was just humoring him. She was positive it was hopeless.

“Because I refuse to live my life with just fantasies of you when the real thing is sitting right here in my arms.” He tightened his arms around her.

“You have fantasies?” Her eyes widened. “About me?”

“Yeah. I do.” His voice was husky with an emotion she couldn’t quite name but one that sent shivers dancing down her spine. “Do you want to hear a few?”

She nodded her head eagerly.

He placed a large hand on her head urging her to lay back against him and with a smile on his face he began to tell her all about his fantasies.


End file.
